


Shortcake

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute Dorks, FUCK, Fluff, Gen, Gladio is too tall, Now it's my Headcanon, Prompto worried over nothing, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short Prompto, This was just a silly idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Prompto is really short and wears Lifts in his shoes to make himself look taller. Ignis feels betrayed, Noct squeals and Gladio is. Well. Gladio.





	Shortcake

As a child, he hadn’t really needed to worry about his height; he was neither taller nor shorter than the other kids his age, and even if he was, they were all still growing so, evidently, this would change somewhat. It wasn’t until after he’d worked himself into better shape, made himself more confident in the way he looked, and was approaching High School age, that he noticed he was  _ well _ below the average height of everyone around him.

He was a measly 5 foot and the shortest girl in his class was already 5’3 and the boy who was second shortest was 5’5. Prompto was  _ tiny _ and he  _ hated _ it. It wasn’t for any big, personal reason that he hated it, really, it’s just. If he was going to become friends with the Prince then wouldn't they make a really funny sight? The Prince -who was already 5’5 and a half- and his  _ commoner _ friend who would be  _ too fucking short to be taken seriously _ . 

So he started looking up different ways to get taller. Surgeries that were definitely a scam, drugs he didn’t dare find the side-effects for and an old couple who claimed they could ‘be-witch his body and make it grow’. He’d just about resigned himself to this terrible fate of being  _ short _ when he’d discovered something called ‘Lifts’. 

They looked like the bottom part of a boot or a shoe, and when he asked the store owner what they did he was told that you put them in your shoes to make yourself taller. So he tried it. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but after a week or so he became accustomed to them. They made him 5 inches taller and he knew that he could  _ definitely _ be a friend Noctis could be proud of. 

Finding out that Noctis was  _ still _ an inch taller than him made him just a little bit salty. Only a little though. Really.

Meeting Ignis for the first time had been. An experience. 

Look he hadn't  _ known _ who Ignis was -okay no, he  _ knew _ who Ignis was but he didn’t know what he  _ looked like _ so when he’d walked into Noct’s apartment and seen him standing in the living room, he’d grabbed Noct’s arm and shakily whispered, “Oh my god, dude, you’re getting robbed. Someone’s robbing your apartment.” 

Noct had just about  _ died _ on the spot and -okay yeah, Ignis had every right to feel offended but again, not Prompto’s fault. Like, at all.

“I’m his  _ Advisor _ not some common  _ thief _ , thank you very much.” Ignis had looked like he was actually  _ bristling _ at the idea, and honestly he probably was but Prompto hadn’t wanted to cause anymore offense that day.

It had taken him a moment for it to click that the man standing in front of him was  _ Ignis _ , Noct’s Advisor, and when it had he hadn’t freaked out like he always thought he would when he finally met the man. He’d just quietly said, “you’re….Ignis?”

“Noctis,” Ignis had said, very slowly and calmly -and later Prompto would learn just how terrifying that tone really was- “did you never show your friend what I look like?”

Noct’s laughter was abruptly cut off with a very small “ah”. Prompto blinked, and suddenly he had a front row seat (quite literally because Ignis had sat him down on the sofa before he did anything else because he still had  _ manners _ ) to the sight of Ignis chasing Noctis around his apartment with a spatula of all things. 

His next thought upon his meeting with Ignis had been when Noct and Ignis stood in front of him so Noct could “properly introduce them” and he’d discovered that Ignis was  _ taller _ than Noct. Which meant he was much taller than Prompto, and yeah he was so glad he’d brought those Lifts right about now. 

“Prompto this is Ignis, my “Advisor” and personal nagger-” Ignis frowned but chose not to comment- “and Ignis this is Prompto. My best friend from school.”

“Your only friend from school,” Prompto muttered, without thinking. Noct spluttered, but all Prompto cared about was the fact that Ignis looked like he wanted to  _ smile _ so maybe this first meeting wasn’t all going bad after all. Until he opened his big  _ dumb  _ mouth and blurted out, “You’re so tall,” and fuck it his voice sounded distant and in awe and he was going to bury himself in a makeshift grave.

Noct gave a slow blink -like a cat and in any other, less mortifying, situation Prompto would’ve laughed at his own analogy- and then turned to Ignis and said, “Holy shit you  _ are _ ,” as if he’d only just noticed it and it wouldn’t surprise Prompto if he  _ had  _ because Noct tended to be really oblivious about obvious details like that.

“Noctis,” Ignis said with all the patience of a man who needed a strong shot of Tequila, “I am 6 foot and you’ve never noticed I’m taller than you?” Noct shrugged and Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe you’re royalty,” he muttered.

Prompto snorted. Noctis grinned. 

His meeting with Gladio had been a lot less mortifying, though that was because they first met when Prompto was working as a part-time tattooist, and did the outline for half of Gladio’s eagle tattoo. His first thought upon seeing Gladio had been “he could slam me into a wall easily” which. Hadn’t meant to sound so sexual but somehow it  _ had _ and -okay the only reason this meeting had been less mortifying was because he hadn’t  _ said it out loud thank God _ .

He was just finishing up the head of Gladio’s eagle when they’d found out who each other  _ were _ exactly.

“You have any tattoos yourself?” Prompto stilled for a moment, lips thinned, and shrugged.

“More of a piercings guy myself,” he replied. Which wasn’t a lie. He had five piercings in his left ear and four in his right, plus a tongue piercing when he was in the mood to wear it.

“Yeah I shoulda guessed as much.” Gladio laughed, and it was a deep sound that rocked through Prompto like an aftershock.

“So, any particular reason you’re getting this tattoo?”

“Hm? Ah. Family tradition is all.” Gladio grinned at him. 

“What, is it like, a coming of age thing?” He joked back, not really expecting an answer.

“Nah. We get it when we officially become a Shield.” 

_ Oh shit. _ “You mean, like, for Royalty?”  _ Oh god please say no _ .

“Yep. My dad’s Clarus Amicitia-”

“Oh my fucking god you’re the Gladiolus that kick’s Noct’s ass every Tuesday?” A beat of silence fell over them after Prompto’s remark. 

“Blonde, freckles, blue eyes maybe violet, wristbands…..” Gladio’s eyes suddenly widened in a very ‘Oh shit’ way. “You’re Prompto Argentum,” he said, his voice distant. 

Prompto could only wonder why they were all so freakishly tall compared to him. 

As it turned out Gladio did not, in fact, ‘kick Noct’s ass every Tuesday’ because Noct was  _ entirely _ capable of kicking Gladio’s ass if his Depression wasn’t kicking him down all the time. Or if Prompto and Ignis started placing bets against him. Either one really. 

Still, as nice as it was to be out for so long with them, Prompto was an Introvert and all the Social Interaction had him collapsing on Noct’s sofa face-first, deflating once the door was closed and it was just him and the three guys, and he could drop any pretense of always being cheery and simply let himself  _ be _ for a little while. 

He knew he had a lot of hang-ups, and he’d never really  _ told _ them how far his neuro-divergence went, they just kinda. Figured it out themselves, really, and they’d never judged him for it. They didn’t completely understand, but they tried to do the best they could to help and that was -that was honestly the best thing he could’ve asked for. 

Ignis was already cooking something in a pan on the stove -it smelt like Spaghetti Bolognese, and if it was Prompto kinda just wanted to cry because  _ yes _ , and how did Ignis always know what he needed after he got this drained?- and Gladio was sitting in the chair by the sofa, legs crossed and a book in one hand. Noct laid on his back on the floor, sprawled out like a sun-bathing cat, and if Prompto didn’t know any better he’d say that Noct was  _ purring _ .

He felt so comfortable and content around them, that he didn’t even think first before he kicked off his boots and curled up further on the sofa, sighing in content. 

Noct shook his shoulder and he blearily looked over at his friend.

“Hey Prom? What’s this?” He waved something in front of his face and Prompto blinked.

“Lifts for your shoes,” he murmured. Noct gave him a blank stare, and Gladio very carefully lowered his book. Prompto froze, eyes widening once he realized what he’d said and done. His anxiety suddenly ramped up and he began to shake a little. “Ah.” 

Ignis dropped the pan he was holding, looking utterly betrayed even as the hot food simmered on his shoes, and Prompto held his breath, waiting for the teasing, the laughter, the remarks about how  _ silly  _ and  _ stupid _ he was to hide his height, and then they were going to tease him even  _ more _ and they were going to constantly talk about how  _ short _ he was and he was going to feel  _ horrible  _ and-

Noct suddenly dove forward and encased him in a hug, making a noise of delight and - _ wait what? Delight? Why is he delighted? _

“Omigosh Prompto you’re so tiny!! That’s adorable, you’re adorable, this is so perfect ohmygodnowonderyou’resogoodforcuddling!!” Noctis actually  _ squealed _ in delight.

“I-I….what?” Gladio’s booming laughter echoed around him, but it wasn't mocking or cruel. He was….amused? Happy? 

“You didn’t tell me you were short, I’ve been buying you the wrong size  _ jeans _ for  _ months _ why didn’t you ever  _ say _ anything?” Ignis looked absolutely horrified that he’d been buying Prompto the wrong size  _ clothing _ of all things, and this was honestly so far from what he’d been expecting that he kinda wanted to laugh a little.

“What, did you think we were going to  _ bully _ you or something?” Gladio grinned at him. 

Prompto ducked his head and mumbled, “You’re just freakishly tall.”

Noctis nodded solemnly in agreement. “It’s all the Cup Noodle,” he said, “the noodles stretched him out too much.”

“And the vegetables gave him all his muscle,” Ignis faintly chimed, still Shook that he’d gotten Prompto’s jean size wrong. 

“I have muscle too,” Noct defended. 

“Oh yeah? Where, exactly?” Gladio leaned in closer with a sharp glint in his eye, and before Noct could tackle him to the ground, Prompto looked up into his eyes.

“You’ve clearly never seen him shirtless.” His statement was said in complete seriousness, so much so that Ignis was startled out of his cleaning by his own snort of laughter, and Noct puffed out his chest in pride.

Gladio looked the Prince up and down with wide eyes. “You’re shitting me? All that training actually paid off? You have  _ abs _ ?”

“Sure do.” Noct didn’t even hesitate to take off his shirt, showing off that he did, in fact, have abs of steel, and Prompto shoved him onto the floor. “Hey!”

“Don’t strip when you’re on top of me. It’s rude.”

Ignis scoffed. “You could at least take us all on a date first before you get physical with us, Noctis.”

“Oh sure, I have to put effort into it, but Gladio’s allowed to go around shirtless whenever he wants.” Noctis huffed and crossed his arms.

“Gladio’s allergic to shirts,” Prompto said. 

Gladio shrugged and leant back on his chair.  

“It’s amazing that you don’t get stuck in the  _ leather _ of that chair.” Ignis placed the bag of soiled food into the bin, and started washing up the pan. Noct had already ordered from McDonald's, the cad.

“I bet I could have an entire outfit made of leather and never get stuck in it,” Gladio scoffed.

Noct grinned. “Prove it.”

Before the two of them could start rough housing, Prompto turned to Gladio with a curious look. “Why did you laugh? When you saw the Lifts I mean.”

Gladio blushed, scratching his cheek. “Noct’s face was fucking funny.”

“No, you were just hiding the urge to pick Prompto up like a kitten.” Gladio’s blush darkened and if Ignis hadn’t been in an area filled with knives, he probably would have tried to put the Advisor in a headlock -not like he’d ever succeeded in the past.

Prompto cocked his head to the side. “A kitten….?” He jolted at the feeling of his phone going off in his pocket, fishing it out and ignoring the sudden debate between Gladio and Noct over whether he was more like a kitten or a puppy, and unlocked it to see a message from Ignis.

_ Ignis: If Lifts make you more confident and comfortable, then we won't judge you for it. Just know that you don’t need to wear them around us. Your height isn’t embarrassing and anyone who refuses to take you seriously can, in my polite opinion, get fucked. _

Prompto giggled, and held his phone to his lips. He looked over to see Ignis glancing at him with a smile, and mouthed ‘thank you’. 

BONUS:

“I told you we have the worst goddamn luck,” Prompto muttered next to Ignis, reaching out to one of Lestallum’s stools and paying for a bunch of apples and pears.

“We don’t have the worst luck, Prompto, our stuff got stolen because we were careless. That’s all.” At least the money had been in a safe place, but the same couldn’t be said for a good majority of their clothes, Noct’s fishing gear and the tent supplies. Ignis glanced over at Prompto, and smiled in amusement at his sour expression. The Lifts he put in his boots had, unfortunately, been stolen as well, so he had no choice but to walk in public at his real height of 5’3. 

“Still say it’s because we have the worst luck,” he mumbled.

“You’re just salty -grab those Steaks for me will you?- that everyone gets to see how short you are.” Ignis paid for the things they’d brought, and then split the bags between the two of them, and continued walking towards the clothing stalls. He doubted they’d have anything that suited Gladio’s shirtless tastes, but anything was better than nothing. 

“You’d be salty too, if people didn’t take you seriously because you’re  _ short _ .” A sudden pat on his head had Prompto looking up to stare at Ignis, a soft expression on the Advisor’s face.

“That’s why you’re friends with us: we don't care as long as nobody upsets you and you give us cuddles.” Prompto’s face flushed bright red, his freckles standing out beautifully, and if they weren’t surrounding by strangers in a marketplace, Ignis would have put down his bags and gathered Prompto in his arms with a grin, nuzzling his hair in joy.

“Shut up,” Prompto whined, swatting half-heartedly at Ignis, who chuckled and leaned away from him.

“I’m tempted to get Gladio something with long sleeves.” Ignis passed Prompto his bags and held out a long-sleeved knitted jumper with a sly grin. “I think he’d look quite nice, don't you?”

“I doubt he’d like fighting a giant  _ bug _ in a knitted jumper,” Prompto  smiled in amusement, about to point out some other shirt, when a lady with dual swords strapped to her back spoke up behind them.

“You’re gonna fight the Reaper Tail or something?” Ignis turned to her with a raised eyebrow, quickly decided she wasn’t worth a verbal response, and simply nodded, putting back the jumper and taking his bags from Prompto. She turned to Prompto, looked him up and down, scoffed, then turned back to Ignis. “What is this shorty carrying your potions or something for you?” Ignis stopped walking, took a very deep breath, and opened his mouth when-

“I fight with guns, lady, I’m not here to be a mascot.” Okay, yeah, he was maybe just a  _ little _ defensive, but really who was she to say whether he could fight or not when she’d never even  _ met _ them before?

“If a monster comes up to you what’re you gonna do, bite their ankles?” She laughed and pointed at him mockingly. “You’re too short to do anything useful up close, that’s why they stuck you with guns, you-” 

Within a split second Prompto passed his bags to Ignis, jumped up, and roundhouse kicked her in the face and straight into a wall. “I use guns because I’m a  _ Sniper _ , bitch, not because I can’t fight. You’d know that if you ever bothered to actually pay attention to Hunter’s 101.”

He took his bags back from Ignis, and they continued walking down the street, laughing at the various clothes they came across, and the mental images of Gladio wearing them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a dumb idea and now it's my absolute HC for Prompto and nobody can take this from me.
> 
> Additional stuff about this fic: Aranea calls him Shortcake because she found out he's only 5'3 and she's like, 5'6. iris is the same height as Prompto and is very happy about this. Cindy is 5'8 and once picked him up with one arm and he kinda shut down for a little while because _holy shit _. Ravus was overcome with how adorably short he is and couldn't fight him lol__


End file.
